


小人之交

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*不太重要的原创角色：都妹妹*微量女装要素2017.12.22
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 7





	小人之交

+  
边伯贤伴着清晨鸟啼打开家门迈入玄关，餐桌前面对面坐着的都家兄妹齐齐扭头望向他。这位苦主可是通宵改方案一宿没睡，他被盯得一个激灵，下意识冲都暻秀眨了眨眼睛，却只得到后者微微颔首的一个微妙反应。姓都的两盏超耗能油灯瞬间将边伯贤带入到诡异的氛围中，他坐到都暻秀身边，明白现在不适合把兜里的东西给都暻秀——这架势和父母教训孩子似的，严肃着呢。都暻秀面无表情地抄着手不发一言，都家妹妹也绞着手指咬着唇不说话，边伯贤困得想翻白眼又好奇得心痒痒，只得咽下哈欠无奈道，“闹哪出呢。”  
倒也不是什么大事，小皮孩都家妹妹随大流玩起了某短视频分享app，为了点赞数便偷拍了亲哥及其同性室友的生活视频，尝到视频被加为精选甜头后的都家妹妹飘了，于是乎不知足的她厚着脸皮找哥哥商量，大意就是能不能忽悠边伯贤，两人一起配合着录个秀恩爱短视频，算是给自己小一千的粉丝一点‘福利’。  
毫不知情下被分享了吃饭看电视打手游、甚至还被意淫出缠绵悱恻爱情故事的两位当事人确实是在同居没错，不过仅仅是没钱买房的俩熟人分摊房租而已，然而该app的主流用户到底闲且偏低龄化，两个身材相配的男人仅仅是出现在同一画面里，就足够引得不少人露出意味深长的笑容。  
——不露脸！而且不算骗人的，我可从来没承认过什么，粉丝们就觉得你们是一对儿呀  
这小丫头自打考到哥哥工作的城市，借着能随时到哥哥家蹭饭的借口可没少上门添麻烦。比如她捡了流浪狗试图养在宿舍却被严令处理掉，就理所当然地把小奶狗扔到了哥哥家；又比如她曾经对边伯贤的脸一见倾心，那阵子缠得早就芳心暗许她哥的后者苦不堪言。总的来说都家妹妹就是个胆子肥又怂得快的小屁孩，这次被都暻秀果断拒绝配合后硬着头皮还想挣扎一下，结果自然是亲哥新仇旧恨一并爆发，毫不留情地把坚持狡辩的小姑娘训得眼泪汪汪。这会儿刚好是妹妹被哥哥勒令删了app，心情都不咋地的兄妹俩正相顾无言僵持着，只待谁打破这份宁静。边伯贤领悟了，自己这是赶上了教育孩子会议的落幕式，大伙儿正等着他做总结陈词呢。  
“知错能改善莫大焉哈。”说着边伯贤还打算摸出粒糖给小姑娘吃——单位同事结婚，每人都得了一小包喜糖和一枝玫瑰，花自然是不能分给别人的，不过糖没什么问题。  
“这种恶劣的欺骗行为绝对不允许再犯，知道了吗。”都暻秀显然只是需要有人再开个话头，他迅速接上边伯贤软绵绵的马后炮，得到妹妹的承诺后才松开一直紧锁的眉头。都暻秀对自己人脾气向来好得惊人，就事论事完毕立马缓下表情，软言安慰了几句一脸委屈的妹妹，留她吃了早餐才亲自送她回学校。  
边伯贤感觉没派上用场，咀嚼粢饭团的速度都慢了一倍，他气呼呼地丢下一桌残羹和那朵有点儿蔫了的花，毫不犹豫地飘到都暻秀屋里补觉。  
都暻秀送完妹妹又去了超市和宠物店，回家先用小水杯把花儿养起来才收拾餐桌，忙活下来去房间一看发现边伯贤还没睡着。社会人边伯贤显然比都家妹妹难管教得多，他没换睡衣就霸占了都暻秀的床，四仰八叉躺在上面不肯闭眼睛。不介意把衬衫绞得皱巴巴的难缠鬼拽住都暻秀手腕，很可怜地拖长语调，“咱俩秀恩爱是不算骗人啊。”  
“老胡思乱想些什么呢。你就休息今天一天吧，赶紧睡。”  
“我们难道不亲吗？不亲吗？”  
“亲。”习惯了边伯贤胡搅蛮缠式撒娇的都暻秀不仅面不改色，甚至作势有意曲解他的意思。都暻秀的声音骤然变得更加低沉，他单腿跪上床顺势半俯下上身，用另一只手迅速解开边伯贤的外裤并把它剥掉。边伯贤脸一下子红了，虽然嘟囔着‘大白天的搞什么’，倒立刻懂事地松开了都暻秀的手腕摸向他的胯下。  
都暻秀从不介意对边伯贤的触碰与抚摸，永远眼神深情，动作不带犹豫。  
然而都暻秀扒完边伯贤的外裤外衣，就立马掀开被子把他塞进被窝。都暻秀将被子拉到大号baby的下巴位置压好，低下头凑近他泛起浅浅动情颜色的脸，后者愣怔地望向都暻秀墨色的眼眸，赌就算做不成羞羞的事，兴许自己至少能获得一个吻，便乖乖合上了沉重的眼皮。  
这个近到能感受呼吸的距离，对都暻秀而言仿佛并没有引诱的作用，他并不打算亲吻边伯贤的唇，只是用温柔又沉默的目光抚摸过边伯贤眼下的青黑，又垂下眼将它停驻在颊上未消的桃粉，直至确认到边伯贤逐渐平和下来的呼吸。边伯贤猜自己等了半个世纪，连睡美人都没有他这般期待某个人的唇，一直等到累积起来的疲倦涌上来彻底淹没了意识，他才无奈地放弃了等待。  
都暻秀也从来都点到即止，始终死守底线不越雷池，比起调情更像捉弄。

++  
边伯贤人生目前为止跳过两次少女时代的舞，一次是在大学最后一年的新年演出上，另一次是在新入职第一年的公司年会上。大学那次是被长相无辜的直系学弟打滚卖萌地拜托，公司年会那次是被想摆脱责任的部门经理指名，边伯贤两次都是被赶鸭子上架，却两次都成了女装大佬舞团中无可争议的C位，并且两次都被都暻秀当成妹子搭了话。  
一开始是都暻秀先动手的，他要联系方式的手段很是直白又有些土味，他强行替边伯贤点的所有饮料买了单，仗着一张清纯的脸当场要到了对方的联系方式，还硬是用眼神强迫对方给自己添加备注名。大概一年后，被灌了许多酒的边伯贤扶着电线杆吐得昏天黑地时，又是在同一家酒店结束毕业聚餐出来的都暻秀发现了他，替他买了矿泉水漱口并叫了车送他回家。  
——我很喜欢学姐跳的舞，方便给我你的联系方式吗？  
——学姐？还好吗？叫的车马上就来，请再坚持一下。  
虽然‘学姐’是带把的，初印象次印象也都挺操蛋，可这番英雄救美式的重逢实在感人，初入职场躲不过前辈戏弄的边伯贤事后想，要不是当时都暻秀扶住了吐到只能呕出胃酸的他，大概他会腿软到跪坐在地，还会被冷风吹出不会停下的泪水，放任自己陷入更加狼狈的境地。  
捧着还不习惯宿醉的脑袋，边伯贤翻着联系人列表，时隔许久才终于想起都暻秀这号人物，虽然只记得清一双大的吓人的眼睛，但他还是发出了信息。  
“被你救了一命，多谢啦。”  
“学姐客气了。”  
有点意思，还当我是‘学姐’呢。  
一点点恶作剧的冲动，一点点的感谢之情，或许还有一点点对那双黑眼睛的好感，就是从那天起，不过是凭着这么些浅薄的感情，边伯贤才给了都暻秀与他说话的机会。  
可又是从什么时候起呢，最初只是觉得没必要而懒得解释清楚的‘不是学姐’变得越来越难说出口。也许是了解到都暻秀这个人可爱有趣之处起，又也许是从真切感受到都暻秀对自己的爱意起。  
匆匆见过两面而已，之前也没有聊过天，怎么就会喜欢自己呢？边伯贤百思不得其解，旁敲侧击去问都暻秀，却只是得来一记‘一见钟情’的直男直球。  
一见钟情什么的，肤浅！最重要的是根本连性别都搞错了啊？笨蛋！  
可就连这样的抱怨也被甜蜜的心情浸润成了娇蛮的言行，面对学姐突然用‘笨蛋’刷屏的行为，都暻秀摸不着头脑倒也仍旧心态平和，好脾气地等边伯贤消停下来才开始软言哄他。  
也许就是因为对上的是如此温柔且单纯的笨蛋，边伯贤才愈发无法保持理智，为都暻秀毫不吝啬的爱意昏了头。  
添加了各种聊天软件社交平台的好友，却仔仔细细隐藏住会暴露真相的一切蛛丝马迹；讲电话时扬起练习了无数次的柔软语调，小心翼翼伪装成偏女性的声音；第一次约出门看电影的夜晚，甚至化上女气的妆容···边伯贤本来都有打算穿男装去吓唬都暻秀的，却在看到对方那句‘多穿一些别着凉’后仍旧选择套上了裙子。耍着拙劣小心机的假公主却也成功骗到了傻王子的担心，对方绅士到不碰他一根手指，还将外套披在他身上送他回了家。  
边伯贤逐渐力不从心，他明白自己承担不起为使的小坏要付出的代价，他愈发战战兢兢地维护着滚雪球般随时会失控的的骗局，他觉得自己已经露出太多破绽，猜都暻秀只是还没戳穿他；他也知道已经做够最大程度的伪装，寥寥几个短电话和仅仅一次的半夜约会不足以揭穿真相。  
单是都暻秀的喜欢或许算不得负担，可都暻秀绝非一厢情愿的事实引燃了边伯贤全部的不安，分明是年纪更大的那个，却在热情的学弟面前表现得畏首畏尾，他一边唾弃自己的胆怯一边不断将摊牌的计划推到明天。  
直到看似好到别无选择的时机被推至眼前。

+++  
一觉醒来天已经泛黑，边伯贤挠着瘪瘪的肚皮懒洋洋地踱到客厅，把自己扔进沙发从靠枕背后掏出遥控器，边开电视边扯着嗓子喊，“吃什么啊亲爱的——”  
“饭。”  
“除了饭呢——”  
“菜。”  
“好的我知道了——”  
边伯贤砸吧了下嘴，伸手拿茶几上都暻秀为他洗净并仔细摆盘好的水果，吃了一半才突然意识到自己应该去帮忙。都暻秀显然正等着这小子包办端盘子的活儿，见人来了就干脆摘下围裙安心坐到餐桌前扒虾皮。说起来都暻秀身上的围裙还是边伯贤买的，银光粉少女得吓人又劣质感十足，上头还有三只连衣裙小猪，他倒一直穿得毫无怨言。  
餐桌角度看电视到底不够直观，边伯贤跟丐帮弟子似的夹满了一碗菜，火速蹿回客厅的沙发，还不忘把电视剧调回刚才看到的部分。对边伯贤熊孩子脾性了如指掌的都暻秀早有预料，熟练地在他囤菜时见缝插针，顺利将提前剥好的大虾扔了好几个进他碗里。  
由于加班而错过首播的边伯贤终于补完追了两个月的电视剧大结局，他吸吸鼻子用力眨了眨眼睛把泪花挤干净，情不自禁跟着哼起片尾曲，沉浸了会儿才端着碗回饭桌，发现都暻秀也在抽纸巾抹眼泪。  
你不是只看了这两集嘛，人物都没认全哭锤子哭。  
“怎么都死了。”都暻秀有些哽咽，说话间眨眼又掉下一滴豆大的泪。  
“我也没想到最后狗血了一把，不过这剧前面真挺好看的。”  
“不看。”  
“行，那就不看吧。汤还有吗？”  
边伯贤从没见都暻秀追过什么剧，因为他非得要完结了才看，还不怕剧透，甚至喜欢提前搜结局。自然，选秀类节目都暻秀也不可能参与，边伯贤笼络他一起打call帮忙投票就没成功过，不过至少都暻秀借手机给边伯贤刷票打榜很大方。虽然看节目挑剔又讲究，都暻秀补起剧和综艺节目起来也是废寝忘食，短时间内还特别热衷于和边伯贤聊相关内容。边伯贤一开始被都暻秀总慢半拍的讨论热情整得无语至极，到后来也习惯了陪他一起炒前阵子热门的冷饭。  
可即使再怎么不爱追未完结的节目，可边伯贤正在看的话，都暻秀有时候也会跟着一起。  
我可是能改变铁血都暻秀原则的男人。边伯贤为此自鸣得意，自我催眠十分成功。  
都暻秀仿佛是被戳了奇妙的伤心点，悲痛化成掉个不停的小水珠，边伯贤觉得神奇又十分无奈，欣赏了会儿帅哥落泪便认命地收拾起餐桌。按原本的值日安排来讲，边伯贤的休息日是轮到都暻秀刷碗的，不过虽然不知道都暻秀搞这出是真的情难自已还是借题发挥，总之边伯贤不敢得罪家里大厨，只好一边在心里骂自己眼光清奇对这个神经病一往情深，一边老实把锅碗瓢盆刷干净码好。待边伯贤扮完贤妻，都暻秀果然已经停止抽泣，正蹲在宠物笼前津津有味地看他俩的儿子吃狗粮。  
名牌宠物奶糕。专为离乳期幼犬量身定做，满足幼犬哺乳期营养需求、有利于幼犬生长发育、保护消化系统健康、提高幼犬自身抵抗力，帮助幼犬顺利断奶。  
“今天也不去健身房是吧。”都暻秀虽然发表过‘有空就一起去’的豪言壮语，可不出三个月就把健身年卡让给了边伯贤——显然都暻秀的空不是轻易能抽出来的。边伯贤攥着都暻秀亲手给他的空头支票，瞥了眼笼子里费劲地嚼着宠物奶糕的小动物，心下了然，现在都暻秀荣升奶爸当然得围着孩子转，健身房什么的彻底只能自己一个人寂寞地去。  
不是还一本正经给我洗脑“到了该锻炼的年纪了”吗？信了你的邪，草。  
然而问题不大，边伯贤并不讨厌锻炼，年纪的增长是一方面，他也觉得为了随时有力气打爆刁难他的甲方狗头，是该注重身体。腹肌和小肚肚，家里只要一个人有其中一样就可以了，边伯贤和都暻秀的肚子分工明确各司其职，和谐。  
虽然家里新来的小朋友算是彻底扼杀了边伯贤的健身房约会幻想，但边伯贤还是打心底开心——就好像是两个人开始共同养育孩子一样，仿佛自己和都暻秀的关系也因此有了质的飞跃。  
最近关于孩子、家庭什么的想法多得过分。边伯贤甩甩脑袋暗笑自己果然是“到了年纪”，想要安定下来的念头开始占据接下来的人生计划重头戏。直观表现就在于边伯贤捧着命名大全差点给小奶狗取人名，也在于边伯贤惆怅地察觉到自己已经喜欢都暻秀到无可救药、甚至认真地偷偷想过与他度过余生。

++++  
“还没找到合适出租屋的话，我租的房子还不错，现在缺一个室友，考虑一下跟我回家吗？”  
强硬地非要约出来见面的人是边伯贤，他反倒在挂了电话的瞬间就后悔得直捶床。遵循着诡异的阿Q精神，边伯贤仍旧穿了女装出门——万一都暻秀接受不了自己是个爷们儿，我穿这么可爱裙子呢他总不好意思下狠手揍吧？  
正儿八经面对面坐下来聊是第一次，都暻秀比约定时间早了很多，边伯贤远远见他局促不安地玩着自己手指，桌上甚至还放着一枝花。边伯贤被都暻秀老古董式的纯情惊得哭笑不得，努力调整了一下自己的心态和呼吸，盘算着一会儿用轻描淡写的语气讲出事实。  
心仪的学姐走近就足够让都暻秀红了脸，他有些僵硬地把花递给边伯贤，问想吃点什么的时候居然差点咬了舌头，惹得边伯贤差一点笑出性感的本音。之后的台词也在边伯贤意料之中，都暻秀郑重地感谢了他的好意，说可是到底男女有别，不想给学姐添麻烦。  
说白了就是暧昧期的男女要同居总得给彼此一个名分，边伯贤要真是个学姐多半就欣然答应肯让学弟负责了。可是恐慌又将一切调侃堵在了边伯贤的喉头，他艰难维持的好心态一下子就崩盘，他笑不出来了。  
“没关系啊，都是男人能有什么麻烦。”终于，在即将分别之际把这句话说出了口，边伯贤捏着花，装出漫不经心的模样，却侧身低头避开了都暻秀的眼睛。他们站在街头，来往的步伐与飞驰而过的喧嚣填补了他们之间无言的空白。边伯贤还是怕独自向都暻秀说出实话，于是他特奸诈地利用了对方无法轻易拉下面子发怒的环境，好让这场审判结束得尽量缓和一些。  
“这双鞋子不适合你。”好一会儿都暻秀才发了话，却是牛头不对马嘴的一个回答。清凉的夜风吹拂起边伯贤的裙摆，他正条件反射压住，却被这话的语气吓得攥住了拳头。都暻秀一贯温柔的语调在边伯贤耳朵里骤然变得冷淡，他猛地抬起头却只捕捉到都暻秀的背影，想伸出手却没有敢抓住衣角，想去追却顿觉脚后跟一阵疼痛。  
特意穿了新买的鞋子，女式的，它磨破了边伯贤的脚后跟，痛的缘由便是它。都暻秀那句话的字面意思确实是没有错，可边伯贤自觉听懂了那言外之意，都暻秀是在嘲讽他装女人，在笑他打扮成这幅不伦不类的模样，在质问他费尽心机的伪装有什么意义。  
都暻秀说得对，这旷日的欺骗并非什么轻描淡写就能微笑着原谅的玩笑话，这样玩弄感情的边伯贤不适合他，他们两个还没捋清楚暧昧的关系，边伯贤就由于自作自受被判了死刑。  
在都暻秀转身而去后才变得强烈的疼痛钻到心里，边伯贤突然想到童话故事里的小美人鱼，又觉得这种高洁浪漫的自喻委实名不副实，于是他踢掉脚上昂贵的鞋子，弯腰将它们拎在手上，赤着脚向最近的垃圾桶走去。此般凄惨情景中边伯贤本该流泪的——感情上来说他确实想哭——但是他的眼眶干涩得厉害，明知道自己现在要哭不哭的表情一定很难看，却挤不出半滴流泪。赤脚踩在地上的触感比穿着女鞋还要糟糕，可边伯贤不愿意再穿上都暻秀说不适合他的鞋子，他像一只伤痕累累的气球，脚步虚浮地走到垃圾桶边，用力把皮鞋砸进去，闷响声令他心重重地沉向深处，脑袋也跟着一并嗡嗡作响。恍惚中他微微开合着唇瓣，对空气无声地说了一句对不起。  
真没用，连道歉都无法对着本人说出口。  
沮丧的边伯贤很快被眼前按灭烟头的路人召回了理智，他突然觉得在大街上自导自演韩剧特别没意思又异常羞耻，这让他消沉之余又非常难过，差一点想要连手上的花也丢掉，却还是舍不得这份经由都暻秀之手的礼物。

+++++  
就该点赞了那条白羊座转运po再出门的。  
和室友嘻嘻哈哈着商量上哪儿嗨的吴世勋一拉开大门，表情在瞬间就凝固住了，眼前笑靥如花的边伯贤使他一直以来坚持的无神论产生了动摇。  
灾难来得太快就像龙卷风。  
“哟。大娃二娃三娃这是打算上哪儿玩儿呀？”  
“···伯贤哥你怎么来了。”哟尼玛呢？你是魔鬼吗？  
吴世勋有两位室友，朴灿烈和金钟仁，他们高中时是同班同学，大学不同系却同校，毕业了都决定留本地工作，一合计干脆就三人合租了。毕业后踏入社会站稳脚跟这段日子可说不准到底多长，能成为室友那必然得感情深厚，于是边伯贤就擅自管哥仨叫吉祥三宝，老开玩笑说他们三个人在一块儿时谁都像第三者。这家伙倚老卖老，一开始按认识的顺序编排着叫他们大宝二宝三宝，遭到强烈抵抗后就改口成了大娃二娃三娃，听着和葫芦兄弟似的。哥仨通过吴世勋和边伯贤很快就混熟了，了解这人嘴贫事儿逼心眼倒是不坏的尿性以后见他也确实和见那蛇精似的，次次如临大敌。  
“二娃三娃玩儿去吧。大娃，去，把你那狗窝拾掇拾掇，学长留宿几天。”  
孩子们三脸懵逼完，朴灿烈和金钟仁如获大赦般撒丫子就跑，被点名做任务的吴世勋跟过电似的，打完冷颤立马把嘴噘老高。  
“勋呐···如果你从洗衣机里拿出洗好的裤子，准备晾的时候才意识到手帕纸没从兜里拿出来。”  
吴世勋下意识后退一步，不明白边伯贤突然切换故事会模式是什么用意。  
“而且你洗的裤子是黑色的，怎么清理还是沾着白屑，地上的碎纸巾还被闯进门的狗滚了一身。”  
“？”  
“接着一天后你又突然想起来，没从兜里掏出来的除了纸巾还有一张纸币，可是你已经没有勇气去看那张钱的现状了。我现在呢，就是这种程度的心情不好，所以来你这儿散散心。”  
吴世勋恶毒地猜测边伯贤绝对是因为过度作死，所以被男朋友扫地出门。  
“好嘛好嘛不要臭脸啦，总而言之收留我一下嘛，就一下下。”  
在和边伯贤相识好几年中，虽说他爱找事儿爱捉弄人是真，可他对吴世勋一伙儿兄弟的照顾和关心也是真，更何况这宠物脸的家伙撒娇技术炉火纯青，讨饶的举止嗲得直击人心，除了对他举白旗别无他法。  
边伯贤慧眼识人的天赋早就点满了，他算准了吴世勋这位高大威猛帅气逼人的冷面酷boy，本质上真的非常、非常善良好说话。并且某种意义上吴世勋算万恶之源，要不是当初因为不忍拒绝他的拜托，边伯贤才不会穿上那种堪堪到腿根的裙子到人前去跳舞，也不会引起都暻秀的注意，更不会有被吴世勋嘲笑成“八点档烂剧”的事态发展。瞅瞅吴世勋犯下的累累罪行，边伯贤一有啥事儿不坑他坑谁呢。  
作为该狗血八点档第一集的编剧，吴世勋肯定要被逼着了解剧情发展，原本毫不知情的两位室友也惨遭连坐，不得不被按着聆听前辈的爱情故事。吴世勋他们一度非常好奇，边伯贤摊牌那天都暻秀都立马跑了，怎么后来又会答应和边伯贤同居。来自边伯贤的官方说法是：那天他走开其实是给我买创口贴去了，还送我回了家。如此戏剧性的结局惊得听众们半晌没说得出话，这出戏从开头起就搞笑得很诡异，于是平和的Happy Ending就显得反差过大，令吴世勋除了感叹生活比故事更精彩以外只能虚弱地吐槽一句，“这么夸张的吗。”  
边伯贤作为主演之一显然不怕被质疑，他顺水推舟抱怨都暻秀是个猜不透的男人，接着一点都不突兀地提到前段时间都暻秀带他看午夜场电影，说都暻秀那个凑热闹漫威粉强行拖着他这个路人DC粉看复联首映，都暻秀为了抢到首映票还买第一排，看得他脖子都酸了，完事儿都暻秀为了赔罪给他揉了好几天。  
明显嗅出这王八蛋话里明嫌暗秀意味，吴世勋当场就机智地闭上了嘴没再说话，顺带拧了把还想问问题的金钟仁大腿以救人一命。然而边伯贤秀恩爱起来时嘴巴简直如同加特林机枪，没人拦他更是比比得起劲。  
“他就只是想在晚上和你一起看电影，感情这么好真让人羡慕啊，可能这就是传说中的浪漫爱情吧。”被一通秀下来眼神还没死的只剩吴世勋了，他干巴巴地哄了哄语气愈发小公主的恋爱赢家边某人，觉着当初就不该接下说服边伯贤出演节目的任务，简直后患无穷。  
边伯贤如愿以偿得到了甜蜜的说法却不满意，非要强调自己和都暻秀只是纯洁的室友关系，是空有其表的小人之交。可怜吴世勋一个普普通通的美少年，愣是被边伯贤新婚少妇般的神情秀到想吐，还得配合着反驳边伯贤的口是心非，不停赞美他和他男朋友的旷世绝恋。  
谁让吴世勋心比他的胸肌还要宽阔且柔软，就冲这一点边伯贤也得可劲儿欺负他。  
吴世勋善良到总是能被边伯贤糊弄到觉得自己理亏的，他无奈地放边伯贤进了家门，计划着到时候要是自己被兴师问罪，那绝对配合调查痛快交人，绝不纠缠。

++++++  
没人会说边伯贤不聪明，他总是知道自己要什么，也清楚为了得到想要的东西该做些什么。人从掌握言语的那瞬间起便学会说谎，语言的机能自然也存在于说谎的行为之中，哪怕是完全虚构的故事，只要讲述得足够生动就能令人信服。爱卖弄智慧的人只能说出拙劣的谎言，而边伯贤非同凡响之处就在于他从不撒谎，他只是有时候为了达到目的而选择仅说出部分真相，或者暗自篡改对谎言的界定标准，至于他人被误导而得出错误的判断，自然不会是他的错。  
举例来说，他和都暻秀关系亲昵不假，是纯洁的舍友关系不假，是小人之交也不假；没有亲口说过自己是女孩子是真的，那天拿着创口贴和花被送回家是真的，从来都猜不透都暻秀也是真的。在边伯贤认知里他唯一无法承认的谎话，只有一句，都暻秀真的喜欢他。  
距离那次面上还算圆满的约会并没有过太久，都暻秀就不计前嫌地从宿舍搬进了边伯贤租的屋，他从未开口提过谈一谈两人间的关系，像无事发生过一般与边伯贤相处。边伯贤为这不杀之恩感恩戴德，一开始对都暻秀特别唯命是从，时日长了，柴米油盐酱醋茶的日子过习惯了，关系也就愈发随意又自然起来。  
若是不能成为情人那做朋友也是好的，可边伯贤打一开始起要的就不是友情。  
与黑色幽默般的相识不同，他们的同居生活普普通通，只不过同居这个说法天生惹人遐想，于是在警戒线以内的一切暧昧都被正当化，这正合边伯贤心意。  
边伯贤对外用真相的碎片营造出被都暻秀喜欢的假象，对内又强迫自己作出不被都暻秀左右情绪的潇洒模样，后者要是不先露出要理清关系的矛头，前者当然也不会抢先去问清对方的想法。光是被喜欢的人温柔以待就足够能感到幸福了，边伯贤将自己的爱谨慎地收敛起，不断做着随时能全身而退的心理建设，只是顺着对方的温柔而回应温柔，堂堂正正享受着幻想剧本中都暻秀对他的一片痴情。  
狡猾地扮演成了单方面被宠爱的角色，对自己也有所隐瞒的边伯贤承认自己的胆怯，承认自己就是个小人，即使甜得要人欲罢不能的小人之交有一天终会断绝，至少那份欢愉真真切切存在过。  
可哪怕告诉自己一万次不在乎，边伯贤的未来始终有都暻秀专属的位置，然而这个玩弄着边伯贤的男人比想象的还要冷血，抛弃边伯贤的预告来得猝不及防。边伯贤的洞察力向来敏锐，仅仅从无意间听到的只言片语中推断出都暻秀要跟他一刀两。  
都暻秀对电话那头的人说，我的房子设计了宠物间。  
当时用不想过劳死的理由请假的边伯贤才睡醒，他爬下床刚决定去客厅拿零食，脑袋就被门外朦胧的一句话震得一片空白，直到听到都暻秀挂了电话脚步声越来越近，他才一个猛转身飞扑回床上。  
“怎么在家？”都暻秀对边伯贤在自己床上的现状并不意外，况且这次他穿着睡衣，很值得表扬。  
“有点不舒服，刚醒。”边伯贤揉着眼睛支起身子，扭过脑袋沙着嗓子故意问都暻秀“你什么时候回来的？”  
“刚回来。我找找体温计。”都暻秀摸了摸边伯贤的额头，语气又轻又柔，而后者无福消受，他心里一片兵荒马乱，没头没尾的一句话足够他浮想联翩，几秒内边伯贤已经推理出都暻秀为了结婚要搬走，并把新娘人选锁定在了坐过都暻秀副驾驶一次的女同事身上。  
“暻子啊，等咱们儿子长大了你会结婚吗。”同居人撅着屁股翻箱倒柜找家庭用医药箱，他们喜欢跟前跟后的小奶狗儿子也钻在他胳膊下面凑热闹，盯着这样充满家庭氛围的一幕，边伯贤心底升腾起酸溜溜的不甘。  
“你呢。”  
“没什么。”冲动来得快去得也快，清醒过来的边伯贤霎时泄了气，从都暻秀严密的口风来看，他估计就是被宣判了没资格掺和都暻秀的人生大事，他的重要度甚至还不如他们共同拥有的那只小狗，毕竟这小毛球即将有专属的房间，而边伯贤连自己能在都暻秀身边留下的立场都找不到。  
小人之交不过如此。边伯贤心情不好的理由也不过如此。

+++++++  
在吴世勋床上烙饼似的不断翻身，毫无睡意的边伯贤一顿逻辑缜密的分析，得出结论都暻秀不一定马上结婚，也不一定马上搬走，可他与自己一样想安定下来是一定的，自己要凉也是一定的。哀莫大于心死，边伯贤被丧气塞满了胃肝脾肾，难受的感觉掏心挠肺的，涩得他蹬腿把薄薄的空调被耍得虎虎生风。  
“再作妖你给我滚下去。”  
“勋呐，欧巴睡不着。”  
“你有没有听说过一招从天而降的脚法？”  
“勋呐，你到底懂不懂欧巴的心啊，欧巴每天每天都只能想你，快疯了。”边伯贤充耳不闻死亡警告，反倒捏着哭腔背起了肥皂剧台词。  
“哥，求你收了神通快睡觉吧，我明天早起啊···”  
“勋呐~”  
“懂懂懂，没有人比我更懂欧巴的心了，伯贤欧巴撒浪嘿哟，晚安哟。”  
“嗯呐，晚安。”  
戏精王之争边伯贤当仁不让再次蝉联冠军，然而胜者却并不开心，他想起自己曾经对都暻秀说过一模一样的庸俗台词，那位叫‘暻子’的女主角语气可没吴世勋这样敷衍，她低沉又优雅的嗓音异常甘美，她回答道：欧巴是笨蛋吗，我就在欧巴心里，怎么会不知道欧巴抱着和我一样的感情呢，我们不是相爱着吗。  
所以啊，这种似是而非的、尽让人误会的话谁都能轻易对不喜欢的人说出口，都暻秀只是天生语调温暖又缱绻，以至于无论是谁作为听众都会产生被深爱着的错觉。  
或许是认床的缘故，边伯贤做了糟糕的梦，无外乎是日有所思的映照，他梦到了教堂白鸽，他梦到穿着礼服的都暻秀，一切美好到惹得他心痛不已。  
既然短裙都穿过了，婚纱也没问题啊，我。边伯贤睁着眼睛在心里讲笑话，权当做哄一哄被惊醒的自己，接着他猛然意识到都暻秀给他灌的迷魂汤药劲太大，到这种时候自己还执迷不悟，对这个罪孽深重的坏男人依依不舍。  
边伯贤又想起都暻秀从噩梦中醒来后的可爱模样，都暻秀被吓醒后会难得的孩子气，不开心写满了脸也不怎么肯说话，要是边伯贤乘人之危借安慰的借口抱住他，他还会乖乖地钻进怀里，一声不吭地抓着边伯贤的衣服不撒手。面对成长得愈发有男人味的学弟，边伯贤也就只有在这种时候能得意一把，想自己果然是哥哥。  
不过都暻秀以后会对另一个人嘟囔‘做了噩梦’，会把郁闷的小脸埋进另一个人胸前，他会像长大了的小奶狗戒掉奶糕住进新房子一样，用另一个谁把陪着他长大的边伯贤取而代之，他和边伯贤一样‘到了年纪’，成家无可非议。所以边伯贤的梦一点也不糟糕，只是预示着他终于要从漫长的自我折磨中解脱。  
于是想通了的边伯贤决定还是再请一天假，哪有人失恋一天就能缓的过来。  
离开都暻秀的第一天，边伯贤想他想的无心工作；离开都暻秀的第二天，边伯贤被老板一个电话吼去加班；离开都暻秀的第三天，边伯贤带着吴世勋哥仨蹦了一晚上迪；离开都暻秀的第四天，边伯贤捧着宿醉的脑袋挤地铁上班；离开都暻秀的第五天，边伯贤已经差不多忘记负心汉姓甚名谁。  
当都暻秀终于出现时，边伯贤正踮起脚把下巴磕到吴世勋肩膀上，强行妨碍他掏钥匙开门。吴世勋一眼看出这位一身黑的帅哥，是活在边伯贤口中与他伉俪情深的小人之交，一边腹诽了一句果然人家上门来抢人了吧，一边火速摘下挂在背上的边伯贤闪到一边以撇清关系，露出“我期待的画面终于出现了”的看热闹表情。  
可惜边伯贤这没出息的家伙连装淡定都做不到，他果断选择了避免与都暻秀正面交锋，抢过吴世勋手里的钥匙就往锁眼里捅，慌得和被老妈抓到去网吧的小学生似的，用力拔山河的气势破开他家大门，往屋里逃得比兔子还快，不知道的还以为躲债，不快跑就会被黑社会大卸八块。  
接着吴世勋有幸见识了奇异程度仅次于阿凡达的山歌对唱交流。两人一个不进去一个不出来，死守着别人家的门框，门外那个委委屈屈地问门里那个要不要回去，门里头那个甚至都没矫情一下便飞快回答了要。本以为会打得鸡飞狗跳的剧情居然没有一点跌宕起伏，作为这个家的主人之一，观看了全程的市民小吴表示他活了二十好几年，这俩是他见过最无聊的狗男男。

++++++++  
终于逮到机会进自己家门的吴世勋还没开口，边伯贤就先嘚瑟上了，他对于自己放弃斗争缴械投降的行为还挺自豪，直言不讳受不了都暻秀撒娇，太劲爆了，必须得从了他。吴世勋一脸呆滞地问他是你疯了还是我瞎了，哪里看出撒娇。边伯贤也不含糊，理直气壮道，“就那句‘要不要跟我回家’，太几把苏了，你听到他的声音了吗，甜哭了。”  
吴世勋恨自己为什么要问这个问题，又恨这对夫夫闹个别扭非要上别人家演和好的戏码，却不知边伯贤是抱着和都暻秀彻底掰了的决心才来投奔自己。好歹能送走祸害的吴世勋干脆送佛送到西好人做到底，来了句恭维作为践行礼物。  
“你男朋友眼神好可怕。”  
“他散光，没戴眼镜的时候眼神是有点儿欠。”  
“不是这个意思。”吴世勋不知道怎样描述他看到的温柔目光才最为恰当，他本来以为言情小说里那些华丽又缠绵的描写都是夸大其词，却没想到那种溺死人的眼神是真实存在的，于是他只能说，“他望向你的表情认真得可怕。眼睛是藏不住心里想法的，他——都暻秀一定是非常地喜欢你，伯贤哥。”  
很奇怪，以前要是在边伯贤面前尬夸他简直被都暻秀宠上天，那他绝对能情绪高涨到摇尾巴，可这次吴世勋发自真心的感叹，却只得到他一个扯着嘴角的笑。  
眼睛会泄露感情这种话，边伯贤是听过的。  
“伯贤哥哥知道自己是用怎样的表情看老哥的吗？想和伯贤哥哥恋爱就是想体会一下，被那样的目光注视是怎样幸福的感觉，可是现在看来伯贤哥哥只喜欢老哥。”  
都家那个古灵精怪的小丫头继承了祖传的通透，她轻易就放弃了对边伯贤一时兴起的热情纠缠，因为确认了边伯贤不肯把那种甜腻的眼神投向都暻秀以外的人。  
看来除了你和我，所有人都对我们在一起这个谎言深信不疑。边伯贤安安静静由都暻秀带回家，期间一直在研究他饱满的后脑勺，恨不得把它撬开来找一找，在里面到底有没有自己的名字。  
两人回了家一时之间也有些尴尬，好在小奶狗发挥不谙世事的特长，冲到小半个月没见的爸爸脚边扒着他的腿要抱抱。  
“咱儿子胖了。”  
“嗯。”  
对话刚开始就陷入沉默，边伯贤撇了撇嘴，正打算把不满足于摸脑袋的小奶狗抱起来，都暻秀倒不客气地霸占了他的怀抱。  
满怀都是都暻秀身上熟悉的香气，边伯贤根本无法抵抗为此而澎湃的眷恋之情，他喜欢都暻秀的味道，喜欢到想把这股香味永久地沾染到自己身上，他根本一点都不想离开都暻秀。  
“我以为你不想再回来了。”像是从噩梦中醒来般惊慌，都暻秀用双臂箍紧了边伯贤的腰，将脸颊贴到边伯贤光滑的脸蛋上，软糯的语气使这句话像极了一声叹息。  
边伯贤得到过都暻秀逢年过节的花、回家带的稀奇古怪小玩意、每年都不会忘的蛋糕与生日惊喜，也得到过都暻秀的朝夕相伴与照顾、心血来潮的牵手与安抚情绪的拥抱，他甚至后知后觉得到了都暻秀意味深长的注视。可是都暻秀却从没给他一句肯定，就只是一个劲给边伯贤希望，鼓励他挥霍无名无分的宠爱。  
因为怕极了到头来只是空欢喜一场，所以懦弱的真小人一直不忘警告自己切勿泄露真心，以至于很早就该说出口的话几乎要溃烂在心底。  
“那就绑住我。”  
边伯贤真觉得受够了，他用力地拥抱住都暻秀，不想让对方离开却说出请求留下的话语。边伯贤从来都不说谎的，他只是把喜欢都暻秀到快要哭出来的真实心情藏起来了好大一部分。  
“把我绑在身边就好了，都暻秀。”  
示弱以换取同情也是小人爱耍的伎俩，哪怕都暻秀已经被牢牢抱在了怀里，可边伯贤还是不敢向他讨最想要的那份真心。

+++++++++  
长着乖宝宝脸的都暻秀，却是个会在课堂上涂鸦课本、和同学讲闲话的孩子，不过就算他不像看上去那样听话老实，也并不影响他从小到大都是受欢迎的校园吉祥物。  
都暻秀从一开始就清楚边伯贤也喜欢自己，甚至有隐约察觉到边伯贤是个长叽叽的学姐。然而都暻秀不早早挑明，待边伯贤承认后也没有再责问过，他做出完全被蒙在鼓里的无辜模样，以一种宽宏大量的姿态享受对方尽力克制住的喜欢，并用假装毫无自觉的言行不断给对方施加蛊惑，惹得对方的感情不得不在愧疚与期待中愈发强烈。都暻秀向来温厚善良，可他在对他边伯贤感情的方面卑鄙至极，任何事只要带了边伯贤的名字，他就会变得格外精于算计。  
如此无耻下作，实在不是君子所为，都暻秀不介意承认自己是个伪君子，虽然对待边伯贤的做法与他正直的外表和一贯光明磊落的作风大相径庭，可这并不影响边伯贤从始至终都喜欢他，并且一天比一天更迷恋他。  
都暻秀自嘲是个自私的伪君子，可他最初确实很难接受钟情的女人竟是个男的，他的一切规划、一切美好的设想都被搅乱，他感到失落与愤怒也是情有可原。都暻秀选择扮演成完全不知情的受害者来面对边伯贤的坦白，可是他又断绝不了与边伯贤交往的念头，于是他又用省钱的借口同意了合租的邀请，抱着恶劣的报复心去到边伯贤身边，却又轻易地为边伯贤惊喜又诚惶诚恐的小表情心动。  
对于边伯贤这个过分的小骗子，都暻秀该做的事情有太多，却唯独不该选择用自以为的方式施加惩罚。都暻秀极尽可能地表现出对边伯贤的宠溺，对方越是故作无所谓他就越是温柔体贴，甚至故意带着异性以观察对方的反应。每每注意到边伯贤或激动或失落的微小反应，都暻秀就十分得意，他觉得自己是在戏耍边伯贤，觉得也伤到了边伯贤的心，觉得完全掌握住了边伯贤的感情，却迟迟不承认自己小孩子般的赌气行为从来都带着爱意。  
第二次从弄丢了边伯贤的噩梦中醒来时，都暻秀才终于对自己的心招认一直都放不下他。都暻秀早就原谅了边伯贤，他变得总是被边伯贤吸引目光、想要给予他全部的真诚、无论如何压抑不知想要接近他的心，甚至于边伯贤的小口癖、无意识的小动作、对某些食物的小偏好，不知何时起已经影响到了都暻秀的日常生活。虽然只是心理暗示的作用，可都暻秀愈发觉得自己像边伯贤，所以他害怕，怕打破维持了太久的安全暧昧氛围，就此与边伯贤分离。  
边伯贤无疑是都暻秀严谨规划好的人生中最不按常理出牌的意外，都暻秀越是意识到自己的真心，便越觉得这规划之外的人无法掌控，他开始失去自信，开始犹疑边伯贤是否还像最初那样喜欢自己。当初只是因为聊几句天感到与对方充满默契就会满足，如今却要求对方至死不渝的爱都交付到自己手上，人心当真是最欲壑难填。  
胆怯的伪君子总是在酝酿勇气，放不下架子还贪得无厌指望对方先对自己伸出手，却又怕装模作样的自己消磨光爱人的耐性。  
爱人与令人感到被爱是两种能力，边伯贤需要仪式感需要承诺，而都暻秀认为不排斥就是接受，于是真小人在不安中始终无法笃定被爱，伪君子在犹疑中迟迟谋求不到回应。他们太过相似，都是心高气傲的自私鬼，都不想为爱情露出难看的姿态，都认为搞得心都破碎的轰轰烈烈过于好笑， 所以都拼命地在彼此面前表现得游刃有余，却谁也做不到真正的洒脱。  
边伯贤有组织有计划的离家出走是一粒激起涟漪的小石子，也是突破了都暻秀心理防线的超级原子弹。边伯贤不在身边的日子里，寂寞把都暻秀的顾虑全数凌迟处死；看到边伯贤与其他人亲密接触时，嫉妒之心又把他的矜持碾个粉碎。  
被所有人爱着的都暻秀向来对所有人都好，但他为了边伯贤学会只看向一个人。  
“把我绑在身边就好了，都暻秀。”  
被用快勒死自己的力气拥抱住的同时苦涩的低语刺入心底，伪君子想，结果还是他先向我迈出了第一步。  
“那跟我回家吧，我们的家。你不决定好风格的话，我没有办法装修。”  
听到怀里的人终于用自己最爱的声音说出了最想听的话语，真小人想，他终于愿意告诉我他也非常爱我。  
感情无法用数值衡量，都暻秀的愤懑并不是边伯贤的伤心所能抵消的，他们注定要分享的时光既是心有灵犀的相爱，也是竭尽全力的互相补偿，好在仇与苦很少，甜与爱很多，虽然有个荒诞的开头，但结局是不折不扣的Happy Ending.

++++++++++  
“所以你们终于领证了？”  
“这不明摆着的吗？真鸡儿丢人，你退群吧。”吴世勋把绞好的抹布塞到一脸天真的朴灿烈手里，示意他去厨房把流理台擦一擦，自己却偷懒掏出手机继续刷都家妹妹账号下的作品，给“谢谢大家我们在一起了”的视频狂点赞。  
“刚开始交往。”边伯贤面不改色心不跳。  
虽然视频里没露脸，但秀恩爱的就是眼前这位和他的大眼睛男朋友没跑了。  
“哇塞真的吗，那祝福你们99不88哦。”被无耻学长拉壮丁帮忙搬家的吴世勋翻了个白眼，对于这种玩初恋的情趣不理解也懒得理解。  
恶臭夫夫家的狗子已经成长得有模有样，KY的本领倒也没生疏，这会儿叼着自己的小球球蹭到吴世勋脚边，摇着尾巴强行要闲着的帅哥哥陪自己玩，才不管人家对自己老爸们满心嫌弃。吴世勋傲娇归傲娇，作为对小动物的爱心排亚军就没人敢当冠军的活体天使，他与狗子的黑眼睛对上才一秒就马不停蹄心软，蹲下身对狗头就是一顿揉搓。  
“一会儿带咱儿子上宠物店洗个澡吧。”  
“嗯，再买根磨牙棒。”  
“哎呀真是，一眨眼都长这么大了。”  
吴世勋还没来得及抬头吐槽两位的老头语气，就又见那个看着特正经特不解风情的都暻秀注视着边伯贤来了句，“既然他都长大了，你和我结婚吗？”  
劲爆大象部落。这哥更不得了。  
吴世勋下意识捂住了自己和狗子的双眼，只觉得啥他妈比的爱情不爱情，爱他马勒戈壁。

END.


End file.
